You ignore me,i love you more
by Mary Cobra Ruz
Summary: Despues de que Mallory le corto,le empiezan a enviar mensajes de amor anonimos,y este,esta mas que decidido a saber quien es,que mas le puede esperar al pobre Specer?


"You ignore me,i love you more"

Cap:1 "´propuesta indecente"

Holiiii aquí saluda Mary Cobra :D,este es mi primer fanfic,espero y disfruten les aseguro que no se arrepentirán 030

"dude,that's my ghost" y sus personajes no me pertenecen,solo Joe Smith y Mary Cobra Ruiz (asi es,aparesco en la historia XD) y sin maaaaas….EL FIC!

Spencer,un chico universitario común de 17 años se levantaba con entusiasmo,ese,era un dia especial,su novia Mallory y el habían organizado una cena romántica por su primer aniversario a las 8:30 pm , sus planes hiban asi:

-Ir al cole

-Comer

-Hacer la tarea

-Bañarse

-Ir a la cita de aniversario

Si,hiba a ser un dia perfecto,el castaño se vistió con una sudadera roja con detalles blancos,jeans rotos de las rodillas,tenis skate verdes y un pequeño piercing en la oreja derecha.

Ya en "hopless younger's",su universidad,pudo divisar entre los arboles de los jardines delanteros a sus dos mejores y Mary –eh Harry!-al castaño le molestaba que le llamasen por su primer nombre –Spencer…-corrigio este con el ceño fruuncido –vale,vale,pero es que,me encanta ese nombre!-le respondio una chica de piel clara,cabello blanco con las puntas negras,una blusa de manga corta azul,chaleco naranja,jeans rotos de los muslos,tenis de bota negros y una cinta roja que rodeaba su cabeza,el castaño rodo los ojos con una ligera sonrisa,aquella clara siempre había sido narcisista,divertida y un poco tontitas e infantil,eso le hacia gracia hasta el mas serio –Spence,te ves bien,cambio de look no?-exclamo Joe,un joven rubio igual de claro que la peliblanca con un estilo entre pop y punk,por eso los demás le consideraban "bipolar"-ah! Esto? Pues si,todos cambiamos joe-sonrio el cineasta;después de platicar un poco,los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases:Joe a música,Mary a diseño grafico y Spencer a cinematografia.

Al llegar a su departamento,(muy bonito por cierto)el joven castaño noto que tenia mas tarea de lo que pensaba;comio un pastel de cereza que le había regalado su vecina miranda y un vaso de refresco,y se hecho a terminar su tarea a toda velocidad para ir a su cita,su ¡phone sono,era un mensaje de Mallory:

"Vendras,verdad spency?"

"Claro nena,en cuanto salga ileso de mi tarea,ire a toda pastilla"

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡

Despues de dos horas,Mallory se quedo llorando por que la plantaron,para cualquiera seria ridículo hacer este tipo de cosas,pero para la pelirroja no,mando un mensaje a Spencer queriendo terminar con el,pues en muchísimas de sus citas,este faltaba y para colmo,la dejaba plantada,y todo sucedió cuando Spencer empezó con su carrera de cinematografia.

Cuando Spencer termino su tarea (por fin),volteo a ver a la ventana,estaba oscuro,ay no,reviso el reloj,marcaban las 10:30 pm,demonios!,lo había echado a perder otra vez,en eso,recibió un mensaje de parte de Mallory "te odio Harry,eres un imbécil,siempre faltas a nuestras citas,yo te las he perdonado,pero…es nuestro aniversario por Dios! Terminamos Spencer,no me vuelvas a hablar!" el castaño se quedo petrificado y solo se limito a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas;se ducho y dejo pasar un rato,ceno muy poco y quiso ir a tomar algo de licor para olvidar ese momento tan doloroso y melancolico;al fin y al cabo,su cumpleaños era en uno meses,asi que,prácticamente ya era mayor de edad.

Llego a un bar llamado "the pistols",era un bar country,por lo parecido,ya que se delataba eso debido a el color y diseño del lugar;sillas de madera bien elaboradas,candelabros dorados,retratos de de paisajes del viejo oeste y dos pistolas en forma de "x" grandes en el centro del piso,el castaño apoyo sus brazos en la barra y pidió un whisky combinado con vodka (del fuerte)-te cortaron amigo?-pregunto con algo de sarcasmo el mesero al ver el rostro destrozado del cineasta,este,asintió lenatamente con la cabeza –pasa amnudo…pro no te preocupes,un buen trago te hara sentir mejor-le dijo este dándole la brava bebida,el castaño dio un sorbo grande con muchas ganas de olvidar,cuando,su celular sono ,era un numero desconocido 5-237-184-073,en cuanto leyó el mensaje,se quedo atonito y rojo hasta las orejas,el mensaje decía asi:

"Que bien te ves,te adelanto que no me importa quien sea ella.

Digame usted

Si ha hecho algo travieso alguna vez?

Una aventura es mas divertida si huele a peligro, y si te invito una copa

Y me acerco a tu boca,si te robo un besito,aver,te enojarias conmigo? Y que dirias si esta noche te sedusco en mi coche y que se empañen los vidrios,si la regla es que gozes ;).Si te falto el respeto y luego culpo al levanto tu camisa ¿me darias el derecho a medir tu sesatez? Poner en juego tu cuerpo,si te parece prudente,esta propuesta indecente"

Quien demonios había escrito tal cosa?!y mas que nada,a el! El joven se sentía mas que invadido,se sentía acosado,y por alguna razón,sintió que alguien le observaba,decidio tomar un ultimo sorbo eh irse de ahí.

Podia haber sido un pedófilo,un asalta cunas un pervertido (a) o hasta una broma de Mary y Joe,pero por el lenguaje usado,no podía ser ninguna broma,aun asi,decidio investigar hasta los confines del universo para saber quien era esa persona para después golpearlo (a) por pervertido(a),marrano(a) y asqueroso(a),no le importaba si era hombre o mujer;en eso,recibio un mensaje por whatssap del mismo numero desconocido,este decía asi:"te tengo que admitir que eres MUY lindo ;),se quien eres Spencer,solo te dire que soy hombre y soy un poquito mas grande que tu".

Un poco mas grande eh…pensó el castaño,enserio que tenia que saber quien era…

_**Y bieeen…como creen que me salio? :3 bueno dejen un review y háganme saber si les ha gustado y sin mas aquí se despide la gran (XD) Mary Cobra! :D**_


End file.
